sonakofandomcom-20200213-history
Konjiki no Wordmaster Chương 22
“Nào, nhanh lên!” Hiiro chậm chạp thức dậy và bắt đầu bước đi. Arnold lườm cậu với nửa con mắt. “…Nếu ngươi đã hồi phục thì ta chắc sẽ ổn thôi. Nhanh lên đi, chúng ta đang phải chờ ngươi nè!” “Fufu, đi nào!” Với sự hối thúc của Muir, cả nhóm tiến về phía trước. Sau một hồi thì họ đến được cổng rừng. “Ôi, cuối cùng!” Arnold rảo bước nhanh hơn. Sau khi qua được khu rừng, cả ba đến một vùng rộng lớn đầy hoa. “Uwa~” Muir nhìn lặng thinh, như thể cô bé trở nên câm nín. Cơn gió nhẹ đung đưa những cánh hoa. Một quang cảnh lung linh. “Đây là Vườn Doggam.” “Ở đây được trồng bởi Bearnts à?” “Phải, chúng đẹp, phải không? Hương thơm cũng thật tuyệt vời.” Mùi thơm ngọt ngào đến mức làm nước dãi ai đó lây lất trong không khí. Những giống hoa khác nhau ở đây mang một lượng lớn mật hoa đầy thơm ngon. “Và ngay sau đây, ta sẽ tới được ngôi làng của Bearnt, Doggam!” Đi qua cánh đồng, họ có thể nhìn thấy ngôi làng. Ngôi làng khá nhỏ, như thể muốn giấu mình khỏi thế giới này. Khi họ bước vào ngôi làng, Hiiro và hai người kia có thể nhìn thấy những người Bearnt đang tụ tập thành đám đông ở vùng trống. Họ cố xem chuyện gì đang xảy ra. “Chuyện gì thế?” “Ế? O-ồ! Lâu không gặp, Arnold!” “Yo, Max! mày vẫn phì lủ như xưa!” Hai người quàng vai bá cổ chào hỏi nhau. “Hửm? Arnold… Tai của mày…” “A? Haha, à ùm.” Arnold tỏ ra phiền lòng nhưng nhanh chóng phục hồi, lấy lại phong thái hớn hở. “Giới thiệu hai người. Đây là một Bearnt, tên Max. Chúng ta từng chén chú chén anh lần trước khi ta đi qua ngôi làng này.” Arnold quay sang Hiiro và Muir, giới thiệu người đàn ông. Max cười có chút thoáng buồn. “Max, để tao giới thiệu hai đứa này với mày.” Gã quay lại nói với Max. “Cô bé này là thiên thần bé nhỏ, là đóa hoa dễ thương của tao, Muir Castrea!” Dù gã nói với giọng rất quả quyết, song ai cũng nhìn gã với cái nhìn trống rỗng. Còn Muir thì đỏ ra mặt. “Đ-Đừng có mà đem cháu ra đùa!” Cô bé nhanh chóng cúi đầu. Khi cô bé làm vậy, những người khác có thể thấy một nụ cười. “Rồi ~ và còn cái người kia thì trông thế nào thì y thế ấy. Tên khốn mang tên Hiiro.” Cách đối xử của gã khác nhau hoàn toàn, nhưng Hiiro chẳng thèm quan tâm. “Chào mừng hai đứa đã đến đây! Tên ta là Max!” Hắn ta trông khá tròn người. không, phải nói là hắn quá khổ. (Hắn giống heo nhân hơn là người gấu.) Hiiro nghĩ vài điều khá bất nhã, Arnold hỏi Max chuyện gì mà mọi người quây lại thế. Và mặt mày Max trở nên nghiêm túc. “A, sự thật là có ai đó trông thấy một con quái Unique trong rừng. Nên giờ mọi người đang nghĩ cách đối phó.” Arnold nhìn như có vẻ muốn nói gì đó. “Dù chúng tôi cố làm gì thì nó cũng là quái rank S. Làng không đủ sức để chống chọi được.” “R-Rank S? U-ừm, Max…?” “Gì cơ?” “C-cái con quái Unique đó có phải là… Red Boar không?” “Phải, sao mày biết hay vậy. Chính xác rồi đó!” (“Hơn cả biết ấy chứ, bọn tao chạm mặt nó và tên khốn kia đã xử nó rồi.”) Arnold muốn hét lên trong tim. “À mà bọn mày đi từ đâu đến vậy? Đừng có bảo là đi qua khu rừng đó nhé? Nếu đúng thì bọn mày gặp hên rồi. Nếu chẳng may chạm mặt nó thì giờ chắc mấy người lên ngắm gà khỏa thân rồi.” “À, đúng là có thứ lên ngắm gà rồi…” “Là sao cơ?” Arnold thở dài và bắt đầu kể sự thật. “HỂ Ể Ể Ể!? CẬU GÍT CON QUÁI UNIQUE RỒI ẤY HẢ?!” *{thằng cha sốc nên líu lưỡi nhé} Không chỉ có Max mà toàn bộ những người quanh đó đều đeo sự ngạc nhiên trên mặt. “À-ừ. Nhưng kẻ giết nó là tên khốn kia kìa. Bằng chứng này.” Và gã mang ra cái răng nanh của con quái để làm chứng. Đám đông trở nên hưng phấn. “Chuyện-chuyện-chuyện gì đã xảy ra, Arnold? Cậu ta là ai vậy? Một mạo hiểm gia cấp SSS à?” “Kh-ông… hắn chỉ là tên rank D quèn thôi…” “HỂ Ể Ể!?” Max mồm rộng đến mang tai, nhìn Hiiro. “Tên này thực sự hạ được con quái đó sao? Tên lùn với con mắt ác quỷ này ấy á?” Max chỉ tay về phía Hiiro. Hiiro túm lấy nó. Và bẻ… “DỪNGGGGG LẠI!!” “Tôi ghét kẻ nào dám chỉ tay vào tôi.” Cả đám trở nên im lặng. Thời gian như dừng lại ở ngôi làng. Arnold thở dài. “Tôi nói thật đó, mọi người. Dù không thể kể chi tiết nhưng con quái Unique đã bị hạ rồi, và kẻ hạ nó chính là thằng nhóc này, nên giờ ngôi làng không còn gặp nguy hiểm nữa. Chỉ có vậy thôi!” Hiiro tỏ ra chút cảm kích. Nếu Arnold cố giải thích về cái ma thuật dị biệt của cậu chắc cậu sẽ xử gã mất. Nhưng có vẻ Arnold tôn trọng sự riêng tư của Hiiro. Vậy nên sự cảm kích của cậu đối với gã tăng lên chút. Sự nguy hiểm đối với làng giờ đã biến mất. Con quái sẽ không bao giờ đến được làng cũng như sẽ chẳng có tai họa nào sẽ đổ xuống. Hiiro đã giết con Red Boar nên trở thành tâm điểm sự chú ý. Cảm giác ban đầu khá khó chịu, nhưng dân làng làm những món khá ngon thiết đãi cậu nên Hiiro quyết định cho qua. *** “Nhưng không ngờ mày vẫn ổn đấy, Arnold.” Max nhìn với chén sake vừa nói. “Về gì cơ?” “Tao có nghe đồn là có kẻ giống mày bị loài người biến thành nô lệ nên cứ nghĩ rằng… Tai của mày, bọn chúng làm vậy với mày à?” “… Ừm.” Đôi tai kiên quyết của Arnold đã in sâu trong trí nhớ của Max giờ không còn có thể thấy được nữa. và hắn nhớ những lời đồn về những người thú bị biến thành nô lệ. “Chắc mày gặp nhiều gian truân lắm. Loài người toàn làm những thứ khủng khiếp.” Max không thể hiện rõ ràng sự giận dữ nhưng lời nói mang đầy âm điệu hăm dọa. Arnold có chút vui vì người bạn mình nổi giận vì gã. “Phải, tao cũng chẳng muốn quay lại những ngày ấy. Nhưng giờ tao có được cuộc sống khá nhàn nhã, Max ạ.” “Arnold…” “Giờ tao có thể làm những thứ tao muốn. Trở thành đầu bếp và thậm chí có một đứa con gái.” “Ồ, phải nhỉ, mà mày có con khi nào vậy?” Arnold đưa mắt nhìn Max đang hớn hở. “Đừng có nhầm. Con bé dù là con tao nhưng chúng tao không có quan hệ máu mủ.” “Vậy sao?” “Phải, một người bạn đã tin tưởng giao con bé cho tao.” Arnold nhìn về phía xa xôi, còn Max tợp hết chén rượu. Hắn thở dài. “Đời mày đúng là gian truân.” “Ừ… nhiều thứ đã xảy ra.” Cả hai im lặng hồi lâu. “Vậy tên nhóc kia là gì? Nó có vẻ cũng là một người thú cùng tộc với con bé.” Arnold hơi rụt lại. Căn bản là Hiiro đang dùng ma thuật để cải trang. Và kết quả là mái tóc bạc như của Muir. “Ừm… cái đó thì! Hắn là anh trai của Muir!” “Vậy sao? Hèn gì chúng giống nhau đến thế!” (Kiểu này tên Hiiro chắc sẽ đập mình mất…) Nhìn thấy cái viễn cảnh tối tăm của mình, Arnold bắt đầu thấy không khí trở nên lạnh hơn. “Nhưng thằng nhóc đúng là kinh khủng. Tao chưa từng nghe có ai đó tự mình hạ một con Red Boar trước đây.” “P-hải, thằng nhóc có chút kì lạ.” (‘Theo nhiều cách’) Arnold nghĩ vậy. “Thôi không phiền mày nữa. Bọn mày là cứu nhân của làng này nên cứ tự nhiên nhàn nhã đi.” “Cảm ơn, Max.” *** “Này, nhóc lùn. Không được kén cá chọn canh.” Hiiro đang giữ món ăn như đậu xanh mà Muir dường như đang cố tránh ăn. “Ế… nhưng….” “Nếu em mà ghét nó thì…” Cậu bọc đậu xanh vào miếng thịt, nhồi thêm ít rau. “Này, ăn đi.” “…Nhưng.” Dù cậu đã giơ tay đưa cho nhưng mắt Muir có vẻ như còn chống đối. Nó ánh lên như muốn nói: ”Em thực sự phải ăn sao?”. Ở chiều ngược lại, mắt Hiiro như đáp trả: “Không ăn cũng bắt phải ăn.”. Và cậu dúi thức ăn vào mồm cô bé. (Cảm giác kinh khủng đã biến mất?) Như có thể đọc ý nghĩ của Muir, Hiiro bắt đầu nói. “Lý do mà em ghét ăn nó có thể là do cấu tạo hoặc mùi của nó. Em chỉ cần không nhận ra chúng là được. Vị thịt sẽ át mùi của nó còn rau sẽ che đi hình dáng của nó. Chúng sẽ giúp em vượt qua sự ghét ăn đậu của em.” “T-Tuyệt vời. Anh như bác ấy.” Hiiro hơi gí đầu Muir “Nyu!?” “Ai giống lão già đó chứ?” Hiiro cau mày nhồi đám thức ăn vào mồm. Muir xoa đầu, tự hỏi chính xác thì toàn bộ thức ăn đó đi đâu trong cái cơ thể mảnh mai của cậu chứ. (Nếu mình có một anh trai… chắc cũng như thế này chăng?) Cô bé cảm thấy ấm áp nơi vùng ngực. Cô chưa từng có suy nghĩ như vậy trước đây, nhưng mái tóc hiện tại của Hiiro làm cô bé có những ý nghĩ như vậy. Arnold quan sát hai đứa, và lườm Hiiro như thể gã muốn bắn nát sọ cậu ra. Nhưng những người gấu quanh đó đơn giản nhầm lẫn mà nghĩ rằng “Anh em ruột thịt có khác”. Sự lo âu của Arnold là vô ích. *** Sau đó, cả bản làng tiếp tục ăn, một đám vũ nữ trong bộ đồ hở hang đi ra. Dường như là họ sẽ nhảy điệu nhảy dân gian. Một người mang theo trống đi ra. Hắn ta đánh theo nhịp, những vũ công bắt đầu nhảy theo. “Woa~ ! Họ thật là xinh đẹp ~ và nhảy thuần thục làm sao ~” Muir nắm tay lại với nhau và ngưỡng mộ. Nhưng với Hiiro thì mấy món ăn hứng thú cậu hơn. Sau khi nhồi đầy mồm, cậu liếc lên đám vũ công. (Ồ, vậy ra người gấu cũng có người mảnh mai thế à.) Và lẫn nữa cậu nghĩ những điều khiếm nhã trước khi đưa mắt trở lại đống thức ăn. Nhưng Muir có vẻ rất say mê nó, còn Arnold cứ như bị quyến rũ theo. “A~ Thật không đúng đắn!” Muir cảm giác người cha của cô đang đưa ánh mắt dâm đãng của mình lên mọi cô gái. Cô thấy xấu hổ. “Kìm chế bản thân đi!” Cô hướng tới Arnold. Hiiro tiếp tục chiến đấu với thức ăn, trong khi nhìn lên bầu trời đêm. Một ngôi sao bay qua, cậu nghĩ “Thật yên bình!”. *** Status Arnold Ocean Lv 35 HP 355/355 MP 189/189 EXP 50089 NEXT 6210 ATX 358 (402) DEF 323 (339) AGL 298 (303) HIT 222 (224) INT 102 () 《Hệ ma thuật》Phong 《Ma pháp》Fangs of Wind | Explosive Wind Claw | Blast Inversion 《Danh hiệu》Friend of the Wind | Former Slave | Chef | Doting Father | Man of Burning Soul | The Man Referred to as a Pervert (Bạn của gió | Cựu nô lệ | Đầu bếp | Cha nuôi | Người đàn ông nhiệt huyết | Lão già bị coi là biến thái) Thẻ Guild Tên: Arnold Ocean Giới: Nam Tuổi: 37 Nơi chốn: Snyoll Rank: C Nhiệm vụ: Trang bị: + Weapon Great Sword + Guard Plate Armor + Accessory Bracelet of the Wind Rigin: 1393000 Muir Castrea Lv 13 HP 111/111 MP 82/82 EXP 12655 Next 2210 ATX 102 (105) DEF 100 (108) AGL 99 (102) HIT 77 (78) INT 54 () 《Hệ ma thuật》 《Ma pháp》 《Danh hiệu》Kidnapped | My Angel | Cutie Flower | Girl of Tolerance (Bị bắt cóc | Thiên thần của ta | Đóa hóa xinh xắn | Cô gái của lòng khoan dung) Tên: Muir Castrea Giới: Nữ Tuổi: 12 Nơi chốn: Rince Nhiệm vụ: Trang bị: + Weapon Knife + Guard Travelers Clothes + Accessory Nameless Bracelet Rigin: 56000 Category:Konjiki no Wordmaster